Geduld ist eine Tugend
by Niji95
Summary: Was tut man nicht alles für seinen Freund? Wenn man dann auch noch so vergesslich ist wie Takanori, muss da schon Großes her. Auch wenn dies bedeutet, seinen Freund einem elektronsichen Gerät mit nervender Melodie zu überlassen.Pairing: ReitaxRuki (the GazettE)


Geduld ist eine Tugend

Es war wieder so weit und schon wieder hatte er es vergessen. Obwohl vergessen nicht der richtige Ausdruck dafür war, immerhin hatte er sich darüber Gedanken gemacht. Alles, was er wollte, war ihm eine Freude zu machen. So hatte er begonnen sich im Kopf eine Liste zu erstellen.

Klamotten? - Nein, davon hatte jener schon genug. Außerdem war er sich nicht so sicher, ob er diese dann auch anziehen würde. Jeder hatte schließlich seinen eigenen Modegeschmack. Dann wiederum trugen sie doch alle das Gleiche, aber auch irgendwie nicht. Er raufte sich die Haare. Das konnte doch nicht so schwer sein…!

Dann… Hobbies! Hobbies, Hobbies, Hobbies… - Nein, jener hatte so gut wie keine. Und ihm einen Film kaufen? Wie einfallslos ist das denn bitte? Es sollte schließlich was Besonderes sein. Er könnte ja auch selbst einen Film drehen! …Er verwarf diese Idee. Dafür brauchte er Statisten, Equipment, eine Idee und vor allem Zeit! Und das zwischen den ganzen Aufführungen, Interviews, Werbespots. Er hatte nur noch den Kopf geschüttelt.

Nun befand er sich in Akiras Apartment. Im Gegensatz zu Akira war er ziemlich froh darüber, einen Ersatzschlüssel des Bassisten zu besitzen. Er hatte ihn so lange angefleht bis er diesen endlich rausgerückt hatte. Als er den Schlüssel aber besaß, wurde er jedes Mal, als er ihn verwendet hatte strikt darauf hingewiesen ihn nicht mehr zu benutzen, es sei denn es war ein äußerster Notfall. Der Grund bestand darin, dass er Akira anscheinend zu nervig war. Gut, damit hatte er leben können, so hatte er eben immer sturmgeklingelt.

Jetzt aber war ein äußerster Notfall! Nachdem er aus seiner Liste mental alle Punkte gestrichen hatte (es waren aber nur zwei) , war ihm nur noch eine Möglichkeit geblieben.

Nun legte er die letzten Kleinigkeiten im Schlafzimmer des Bassisten zurecht. Eigentlich wollte er Rosenblätter im Zimmer verteilen, Teelichter (zumindest elektronische Teelichter) aufstellen, romantische Musik anmachen, aber er wusste, dass dies nicht Akiras Ding war. So blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich auf das Wenigste zu beschränken.

Ein Bett, ein Geschenkband und Handschellen.

Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht band er sich das Geschenkband um, legte sich aufs Bett und wartete. Akira musste leider - oder auch nicht leider, so konnte er wenigstens alles in Ruhe vorbereiten - an seinem Geburtstag zu irgendeinem Fotoshooting, die Details hatte er sich nicht merken können, viel zu sehr war er darüber erfreut, dass Akira an diesem Tag für einige Zeit nicht zu Hause war.

Eine halbe Stunde musste er ungefähr noch warten, weshalb er beschloss, sich nun endgültig fertig zu machen. Er legte sein Oberteil ab und befestigte seine beiden Armen mit den Handschellen ans Bett. Es war etwas umständlich, aber nichts, was er nicht schaffen würde. Jetzt konnte er nur noch hoffen, dass Akira es sich nicht anders überlegt, denn die Handschellen würde er alleine nicht mehr abbekommen.

Zu seinem Glück hörte er keine viertel Stunde später die Eingangstür ins Schloss fallen. Gespannt wartete er darauf, dass Akira das Schlafzimmer betrat. Normalerweise war es so gar nicht für ihn üblich, angespannt, aufgeregt oder nervös zu sein, aber wenn dem Bassisten sein Geschenk nicht gefällt, hätte er den wichtigen Tag erneut versaut. Letztes Jahr hatte er ihn ja vergessen… Akira hatte gesagt, dass er ihm nicht böse gewesen sei, was er ihm auch glaubte. Aber dennoch hatte er sehen können, dass der Bassist enttäuscht von ihm war. Deshalb wollte er, dass dieses Mal alles glatt lief, nur um dann schon beim einfachsten Teil, der Wahl des Geschenken, zu versagen.

Er hörte Schritte außerhalb des Schlafzimmers und sah dann schon wie die Türklinke heruntergedrückt wurde. Er schluckte und sah seinen Lieblings-Nasenbandträger völlig verwirrt in der Tür stehen.

"Taka?"

"Äh…Hi." Brachte Angesprochener mit Mühe und Not heraus. Hatte er es schon wieder vermasselt?

"Was...?" Der Bassist schien sichtlich überfordert.

"Happy Birthday… Denk ich?" Er versuchte sein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht zu behalten, doch Akiras Reaktion, seinem Nichtstun, machte es ihm fast unmöglich.

Dieses Mal antwortete jener ihm nicht, was ihn erneut schlucken ließ. Er kam sich allmählich richtig dumm vor. Halbnackt lag er nun auf dem Bett des Bassisten, welcher wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal Lust auf seinen Geburtstag hatte. Immerhin hatte er gerade ein Fotoshooting hinter sich und er wusste, dass eben diese seinem Freund überhaupt nicht gefielen. Und dennoch überforderte er ihn.

Es war ihm alles so unglaublich peinlich und normalerweise wäre er schon längst aus dem Zimmer und schließlich auch aus Akiras Wohnung verschwunden, doch er war ja leider am Bett angebunden. Letztes Jahr hatte Akira ihm gesagt, dass er ihm nichts schenken müsste, da er wusste wie schwer es ihm fiel, Geschenke auszusuchen. Er hatte recht. Für seine anderen Bandmitglieder kaufte er auch nie Geschenke, weil er einfach nie eine Ahnung hatte, was er ihnen schenken könnte, aber er fühlte sich bei Akira dazu verpflichtet. Immerhin war er sein fester Freund. Doch er war Akira genug. Der Bassist sagte ihm, dass er das größte Geschenk für ihn wäre. Das waren die einzigen romantischen Worte, die er in ihrer dreijährigen Beziehung von dem Bassisten gehört hatte und er würde sie wohl immer in seinem Herzen wahren.

Erschrocken fuhr er zusammen, als er plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner Wange spürte und ihm ein grinsender Akira gegenüber saß. Sein Blick hatte für den Bassisten wahrscheinlich Bände gesprochen, weshalb er seinen Schock schnell überwunden und sich vollkommen auf den Sänger konzentrierte.

"Ich dachte, du wärest nicht gut im Geschenke aussuchen." Sagte er mit verruchter Stimme, während er das Geschenkband, welches sich der Sänger um die Hüfte gebunden hatte, löste. "Dieses Mal scheinst du sogar richtig darüber nachgedacht zu haben." Akira lächelte.

Doch der Sänger war mit dem Reaktionsumschwung des Bassisten restlos überfordert, weshalb Akira ihn sofort zu beruhigen versuchte.

"Naja, hättest du dein Oberteil angelassen, hätte ich dir erst die Handschellen wieder abnehmen müssen." Flüsterte der Bassist dem Sänger ins Ohr, während eine Hand über seinen Oberkörper wanderte und Gänsehaut bei dem Kleineren auslöste.

"Also… Gefall ich dir?" Wieder musste Akira grinsen, zum wievielten Male schon? Der Sänger schaffte immer wieder Seiten von sich zu zeigen, die er selbst nicht kannte.

"Dass du mir gefällst, solltest du aber eigentlich schon seit drei Jahren wissen. Aber um auf deine eigentliche Frage einzugehen… Ja, mir gefällt dein Geschenk."

Nun war es der Sänger, dem das Grinsen nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht wich. Stattdessen hob er sein Bein ein Stückchen an und rieb frech mit seinem Knie an dem Schritt des Bassisten.

"Dann solltest du dein Geschenk doch nun voll ausnutzen, nicht?"

"Manchmal weiß ich echt nicht, was ich mit dir machen soll." Sagte Akira kopfschüttelnd und begann dann sanft den Hals seines Sängers zu küssen. Sofort ertönte das zustimmende Schnurren Takanoris, was Akira dazu veranlasste sanft in die Haut zu beißen. Langsam führte er die Hand, die zuvor noch kleine Kreise auf den Bauch seines Freundes gezeichnet hatte, zu der leichten Beule in Takanoris Hose. Sanft massierte er darüber, bevor er schließlich blind sowohl Reißverschluss als auch Knopf öffnete und die Hose samt Boxershorts mit einem Ruck herunterzog. Der Sänger zischte erregt, als seinem pochenden Glied Freiheit gewährt wurde.

"Akira~" stöhnte der Kleinere, als ein Finger die Unterseite seines Penis entlangfuhr und dieser schließlich umgriffen wurde.

"Ja, Takanori?" Drang Akiras leidenschaftliche Stimme an sein Ohr, während er in seiner Bewegung nie innehielt.

"Mhm… mehr!"

"Na na, ganz schön ungeduldig. Ich dachte du wärst **mein** Geschenk." Hauchte er dem vor Erregung Zitternden ins Ohr.

Dennoch kam er der Aufforderung des Kleineren nach und rückte etwas von dem unten Liegenden herunter, sodass sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von Takanoris prallender Männlichkeit entfernt war. Leicht pustete er, was seinen Sänger erschauern ließ.

Er hörte wie die Handschellen am Geländer klirrten, was ihn darauf hinwies, dass der Kleinere dringend Erlösung brauchte. Langsam näherte er sich dem pochenden Glied zu, als plötzlich eine Melodie ertönte, welche sowohl Akira als auch Takanori kurz aufzucken ließ.

Verwirrt schaute sich Akira um, ließ dabei aber nie seinen Kleinen außer Acht. Doch als seine Augen das nervende Objekt mit jener Melodie ausfindig gemacht hatten, erhob er sich seufzend und ließ dem Anrufer am anderen Ende der Leitung ein genervtes "Ja?" zu Ohren kommen.

Während Akira nun alle (unwichtigen) Details seines Fotoshootings dem Anrufer mitteilte, konnte Takanori kaum glauben, dass Akira einen Anruf über ihn stellte. Immer noch plagte ihn sein pochendes Glied und da half es auch nicht, dass Akira nur einen Meter neben ihm stand. Hätte er nicht diese verfluchten Handschellen umgelegt, hätte er sich jetzt selbst um sein Problem kümmern können.

Er versuchte sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, doch die heiße Statue vor ihm bekam seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit. Als er jedoch ein "Ja, danke. Bis später." hörte, ging es ihm gleich viel besser.

Lange musste er auch nicht mehr warten, da legte sich sein Objekt der Begierde wieder über ihn oder besser gesagt zwischen seinen Beine. Er nuschelte noch eine kleine Entschuldigung und machte sich danach sofort an die Arbeit.

Der Mund des Bassisten umschloss sein Glied und fuhr immer wieder über den Schaft des Penis, wobei seine Zunge leicht um die Eichel kreiste und ab und an die Spitze berührte.

"Ah~ Akira!" Stöhnte Takanori auf, während er versuchte sich fieberhaft irgendwo festzuhalten, was ihm die Handschellen allerdings unmöglich machten.

Er kam dem Orgasmus immer näher und konnte kaum noch sein Becken ruhig halten. Zum wiederholten Male bockte sein Becken Akiras Mund entgegen, der inzwischen eine Hand an seine Hüfte gelegt hatte, um ihn mit leichtem Druck am Bett festzupinnen, und mit der anderen Hand begonnen hatte seine Bälle zu massieren.

Die Handschellen klirrten immer hefiger, je näher der Sänger seinem Höhepunkt kam bis er sich schließlich laut auf keuchend in Akiras Mund ergoss.

Der Bassist leckte sich verführerisch die Lippen, bevor er sich über seinen Kleinen zu einem Kuss herunterbeugte. Der unten Liegende ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und öffnete seinen Mund und erlaubte der talentierten Zunge des Bassisten Einlass. Ihre Zungen spielten miteinander, neckten sich ab und zu, bis der Kuss immer leidenschaftlicher wurde und sie ihn schwer atmend lösen mussten.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Takanori, dass Akira noch nicht einen Stofffetzen abgelegt hatte. Und als ob dieser die Gedanken des Sängers lesen konnte, zog er sich sein Oberteil über den Kopf und entblößte dem Kleineren seinen gut trainierten Oberkörper, an dem er sich wie oft nicht sattsehen konnte.

"Ich weiß ja, dass du dich an mir nicht satt sehen kannst, aber dass dein kleiner Mann so schnell wieder auf Vordermann kommt ist mir neu." Sagte ein grinsender Akira, beugte sich hinab und gab dem "kleinen Mann" einen Schmatzer.

"Akira!" Protestierte der Sänger, doch als der Bassist sich seiner Hose mitsamt der Unterwäsche entledigte, waren alle Worte des Protest wie weggeblasen.

Takanoris Blick ließ ihn leicht schmunzeln. Auch noch nach drei Jahren verschlug es dem Kleineren jedes Mal erneut die Sprache, wenn er seinen nackten Körper sah. Akira hatte sich aber längst damit abgefunden, Takanori würde sich nie sattsehen können. Dabei hatte dieser aber mindestens genauso einen gut gebauten Körper, auch wenn er eben klein war.

Seine Männlichkeit war bereits wie Takanoris angeschwollen, weshalb er keine weitere Zeit verschwendete. Langsam wurde auch er ungeduldig und wollte sich in den Kleineren versenken.

Er krabbelte auf seinem Bett bis zu dem Nachttischchen, auf dem auch das Handy lag, und öffnete die oberste Schublade, nahm die bereits bekannte Tube Gleitgel heraus und schmierte sich davon etwas auf die Finger. Unverzüglich ließ er einen Finger in Takanoris Loch gleiten. Er war immer noch von ihren vorherigen nächtlichen Aktivitäten gedehnt, weshalb er binnen weniger Sekunden einen zweiten und dritten Finger hineinsteckte.

Das wimmernde und stöhnende Etwas versuchte Akira dabei -wie immer - zu ignorieren, da er nicht wusste, wie viel Selbstbeherrschung er sonst hätte und sich wahrscheinlich von jetzt auf gleich in ihn versenken würde.

Plötzlich vernahm er im Hintergrund wieder dieses nervige Klingeln, das er aber gekonnt ignorierte. Stattdessen widmete er sich wieder dem Häufchen Elend, das ihn fast schon mit flehendem Blick aufforderte, sich endlich in ihm zu versenken.

Er beugte sich noch einmal hinab und verwickelte seinen Kleinen erneut in einem heißen Zungenkuss, bevor er die Tube Gleitgel zur Hand nahm und sich etwas auf sein erregtes Glied schmieren wollte, als er plötzlich erneut diese lästige Melodie hörte. Er hatte es ja wirklich zu ignorieren versucht, doch genug ist genug.

Widerwillig nahm er das Handy von dem Nachttisch und nahm den Anruf an.

"Was?!" Fauchte er in das elektronische Gerät und zeigte Takanori dabei ein entschuldigendes Lächeln.

Doch dieses Lächeln zierte nur wenige Sekunden das Gesicht des Bassisten, der nun immer wütender dreinschaut. Beinahe schreiend legte er mit den Worten "Na und? Dann hab ich eben Geburtstag, ich bin beschäftigt… Mit was? Ruki und ich haben gerade Sex! Also wenn ihr uns dann bitte in Ruhe lassen würdet!" auf.

Takanori hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen und schaute Akira erschrocken an, der lediglich mit den Schultern zuckte und ihm einen entschuldigenden Kuss auf den Mundwinkel hauchte.

"Das war Kai am Telefon. Er ist gerade bei den Anderen und wollte mich wegen meinem Geburtstag einladen, dich konnten sie nicht erreichen... Jetzt schau nicht so, du wolltest es ihnen doch sowieso seit drei Jahren sagen. Jetzt wissen sie es endlich."

Takanori aber war sprachlos und wäre er nicht gerade in dieser misslichen Lage, hätte er sie wahrscheinlich direkt angerufen.

Akira sah den besorgten Blick des Sängers, weshalb er ihn abzulenken versuchte, indem er mit seinem Daumen über seine Eichel fuhr und ihn so erschauern ließen.

"Vergiss nicht, dass du heute mein Geschenk bist." Flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr, was sofort mit dem roten Gesicht des Kleineren belohnt wurde. Akira lächelte und schmierte sich endlich das Gleitgel auf seine Männlichkeit, aber nicht bevor er noch einmal überprüft hatte, ob er das Handy dieses Mal ausgeschaltet hatte.

Der Bassist positionierte sich am Anus des Sängers und drang dann mit einem Stoß ganz in ihm ein. Er konnte sich einfach nicht mehr beherrschen und brauchte ihn jetzt, weshalb er sich auch sogleich wieder aus ihm herauszog, um erneut in ihm einzudringen.

"Akira!" Stöhnte der Kleinere, als der Bassist mit jedem seiner Stöße seinen Lustpunkt traf und ein unbeschreiblich schönes Gefühl in ihm auslöste.

Bald waren in dem Zimmer nur noch Stöhnen und das Klirren der Handschellen zu hören.

"Akira! Ah~" Rief der unter dem Bassisten liegende Körper, bevor er schließlich erneut seinen Höhepunkt erreichte.

Aber auch Akira ergoss sich nach ein paar weiteren Stößen in dem zierlichen Körper unter ihm und ließ sich schnaufend neben ihn fallen.

Das war eindeutig der beste Geburtstag, den er hatte. Er würde sich für nächstes Jahr etwas Anderes überlegen, dass er mit seinem kleinen Takanori machen würde. So würde dieser sich auch nie mehr Sorgen über ein Geschenk für den Bassisten machen müssen. Aber jetzt musste er ihm erst einmal danken.

Doch kaum hatte er sich umgedreht, hörte er auch schon die leicht kratzige Stimme des Sängers.

"Akira, würdest du mir bitte die Handschellen ab machen?"

Nun, wer sagt denn, dass sein Geburtstag schon vorbei wäre?

"Akira?"

Er antwortete nicht, stattdessen verwickelte er ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Ja, es würde eine lange Nacht werden.

Und morgen würde er sich der geschockten Gesichter der Bandmitglieder erfreuen.

Er sollte ein paar Knutschflecken hinterlassen...


End file.
